The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical!/Scene 1
(The scene opens upon a small French village, that is French for lyrical reasons. There is a crowd gathered around an angry looking asian guy standing on a platform. The narrator, Riley of the Majestic Voice, appears in the corner; while the asian guy stirs the crowd). Narrator Riley: Once upon a time, in the small French village of TWD Wiki, a revolution was brewing. One by one, the town elders were withdrawing themselves from society. The newest and most powerful elder, Axel, tried to keep the community together, before developing an addiction to Facebook. A professional shit-stirrer named Vince happened upon the town, and after becoming a welcome addition to the community, he decided to do what he did best: stir shit. Vince: Will you stand for this injustice?! Crowd: (in unison) No! Vince: Will you stand for these elders to run your village?! Crowd: (in unison) Fucking hell no! Vince: Will you stand with me and fight?! Crowd: (in unison) YES! (The crowd marches to the hut of the elders, which has been blocked off by them in an attempt to protect themselves. Vince stands outside as the crows shakes their fists and pitchforks). Vince: Which of you will be our new elders? Which of you wish to be responsible for this town? (Three men step forward: a well dressed young man, a posh twat, and a nervy looking guy in a hoodie). Vince: What are your names, friends? Posh Twat: It's Samuel T Buckley. Nervy Guy: D-D-D-Drummer. Well Dressed Young Man: Collin. With two Ls. Vince: (To the trio) Well then my friends, would you care to join me in my chant? (To the crowd) Sing loudly, all of you, make yourselves heard to these cretins! Song: Do You Hear the People Sing? (The crowd sees Axel and Banish run from the hut like pussy bois. MisterT opens the gates, and tells the people that there will be a vote on who shall replace Axel and Banish. The people are content and they walk away, leaving Vince really pissed, as he wanted to finish stirring that particular shit). ----- (Sam is shown looking at himself in a full body mirror). Narrator Riley: Sam Buckley is known for being an arrogant cunt. They'll never vote for him. Sam: I am lookin' fiiiiiine. (He pauses) Of course they'll vote for me...right? (He pauses again) I hate being doubtful, I should obviously be admin. Song: Buckley! Sam: Well, that was fun. (He exits the room). ----- (Drummer is standing in a dark room). Narrator Riley: They'll never vote for Drummer either. His erectile dysfunction disorder scares people. You should never trust a man who can't get a boner. Drummer: B-but sir, how can you be sure we'll win? (Camera pans to reveal Collin sitting on his Throne of Evil, in his evil lair, with his henchman and sex slave Relic giving him a lapdance). Narrator Riley: Collin, on the other hand..has a chance... Collin: It's simple Drummer, no one likes Sam and no one trusts you. I'll make myself an elder, and you can join me. The people will listen to me. (He turns to Relic) keep grinding Chandler! (Relic grins and continues to grind against Collin's boner. Drummer stares at him jealously). Drummer: I th-thought his name was R-Relic. Collin: It is, but a guy can dream. You're just jealous that I can get a boner. Drummer: True. Collin: Now in the typical fashion of a Disney villain, I will reveal my motives and plans in a spectacular musical number. Song: Be Prepared Collin: Now, I have a speech to give. (With a swish of his Cape of Evil, Collin leaves, with Drummer and Relic following behind him). Scene 1. Category:Issues